Light's Heart
by Destined Immortal
Summary: When the fate of the world lays in the hands of a group of teenagers who are extremely gifted. Can they band together with the autobots to stop Megatron and save their home? Please R&R :) The story is better than the summary. Rated M for language and violence.


**When the fate of the world lays in the hands of a group of teenagers who are extremely gifted. Can they band together with the autobots to stop Megatron and save their home? Please R&R :) **

**Hey guys I haven't wrote a story in ages so tell me what you think. Also I don't own any of the transformers. **

This story starts long ago when the world was young and full of life and light. When her people were split into tribes, without war, pain or suffering. Before darkness and chaos left their mark. Upon earth lied the isle Lumen, a paradise in the sea. Those who passed the isle have seen wonders beyond their wildest dreams, around the beaches of pure white sand was clear bright ocean water, and the land was covered in exotic flora and fauna, the plants so lush and green and the animals bright and colourful.

On Lumen there were five tribes split across the land, there were the tribe of Darya situated on the southern beach, their people tan from working in the sun all day, they were all seen to have black hair and bright sea blue eyes. They lived for fishing the brightly coloured fish that surrounded the isle and drank from the fresh streams that led out to sea.

In the north living high on her cliffs were the Aquilo clan, who by nature had given them white hair and silver eyes. They were bright and happy people loving the freedom that came with living so high up, they could see the isle spread at their feet.

To the west, living deep in the mountains were the Ilesh whose skin was as dark as the caverns which they resided, their eyes the deepest brown and hair as black as night. These people were at peace with all that occurred around them.

On the eastern plains lived the Blasa their tempers almost as fiery as their hair, the eyes of the brightest green.

At Lumen's centre lived Uriela the people of the heart, they had golden hair and eyes the colour of sunset.

The isle of Lumen was very special as it yielded each of these tribes a special stone, a stone of power, it gave one in each tribe amazing abilities. Darya received a Sapphire, giving a boy named Kai the powers over water, Aquilo found a diamond giving Ven powers of air, Ilesh an emerald giving Adaih powers of earth, Blasa a ruby giving Keahi powers of fire and in Uriela an opal giving a boy by the name of Lucian powers of light. These boys went on many adventures together, found love in the strangest of places and released powers that were never meant to see the light of day. As the years passed the isle of Lumen slipped out of memory and into myth and legend. Our story does not focus on their journey, but rather their descendants journey.

Many years has passed since Lumen fell its people finding new homes on the mainland, taking their precious gems with them. For us this story starts in Chicago. A tall African boy walks down the street his hands deep in the pocket of his jeans, his breath could be seen in small puffs of cloud. It was a cold winter day and the white snow was heaped on the sides of the street. He looks up at the sound of cars driving past. What catches his eye is the Peterbilt 379 cab with blue body work and red flames. Letting out a low whistle he stops to watch the cars drive pass.

The truck cab was followed by a bright yellow 2010 Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes, next comes a silver hardtop Pontiac Solstice GXP, a black GMC Topkick C4500 pickup truck and last but not least in this procession a Hummer H2, all these cars looked brand new and he was curious as to why they were driving down the older part of Chicago. The boy's name was Dmitri, he stood a total of 6"2' making him one of the tallest boys in his class. He had green beanie pulled over his head to keep him warm on his way to the bus stop, he started to walk again at a quicker pace, making it to the bus in time, but only just.

Flint looked up as the bus pulled over to pick up Dmitri, his best friend. "Hey dude, back here" he called out, raising a hand so that Dmitri knew there was a seat without having to look.

Dmitri looked over to Flint. You couldn't miss that guy with his bright red hair that was always sticking up at odd angles. He came over and quickly sat next to his friend. "Did you see the cars?" Flint asked him playing with a lighter in his hands, the boy was never seen without it.

"Yeah, did you see the truck cab? How sweet was it?"

"The paint job was okay... But the pick up was way cooler!" Flint said grinning. There was a loud sigh from behind them as Calder looked up at them "Really guys? The Hummer was way better." He said, running his hand through his wavy black hair. The bus stopped for the last time before it reached the school and all three boys looked up. Getting on the bus was a short girl that none of them could take their eyes off. Her name was Saskia, her long blond hair which was never out was braided in two low piggy tails making her seem younger than she actually was.

Quickly climbing the stairs she found a seat near the front and sat down, a boy followed her onto the bus and came to sit next to Calder. "Did you talk to her?" Flint asked the white haired boy.

"No... I chickened out." He replied looking down at his hands.

"Really? Come on Zephyr, you have the easiest chance to talk to her." Dmitri said looking at Zephyr.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen any of you talk to her either." Zephyr said looking at each of his friends who proceeded to look away quickly.

"Hey guys look!" Flint said pointing out the window and each of them saw the procession of cars that Dmitri and Flint had seen before. Little did any of them know that they would soon be very well acquainted with those cars in the next couple of days.

o.0.o

Optimus Prime and the autobots drove down the streets of Chicago looking for a young group of humans. "So tell me again why we are looking for some young humans?" Ironside asked Optimus as they drove passed a young African boy in a green beanie, brown hoodie and dark jeans.

"They hold the key to a power which Megatron has his sights on, we cannot let him use those children." Optimus replied, they took a couple of streets winding up driving past a school bus.

"How will we know we've found them?" Jazz asked, not regarding the bus beside him.

"I do not know yet, though judging from the strange energy they are close though." Optimus replied, "Ratchet how close is the signal?"

"It's odd, it's coming in both very strong and faint, the children may be split up." Ratchet said to Optimus as they drove by the bus, leaving it behind. "We will keep looking until we find them, we must find them before Megatron."

Optimus called out to all of them.

**Sorry there wasn't much of the transformers, there will be more in the next chapter as well as some action :) reviews would be fantastic and greatly welcomed. **


End file.
